


Still feel.

by GabyEliAlexz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Mess, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sorry Not Sorry, Weird POV, idk what this is, writing style is kinda chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: Sometimes it’s necessary being in a void, to feel something again and Remus can help.Inspired on Still feel. by Half Alive
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it’s necessary being in a void, to feel something again.

Sometimes you just keep it up, don’t feel, don’t react, it’s like nothing gets to you.

But oh man, how mistaken I was.

You are like a bomb, without warning of how long will it take to explode. 

No one knows when it’s gonna happen, least of all yourself. 

So, you just go through life ignorant of the time bomb you are, until one day it happens.

You do it. Explode. No one can stop you, everyone gets hurt. 

Words, powerful words. You know a lot of them and this time you don’t refrain yourself from using them. 

You are enraged, you can’t think straight. You can’t think.

And oh man, you hate so much not to be able to think clearly. 

The bomb explodes. The time stops. No one knows what to do. 

I watch from the distance, waiting my turn to intervene.

They look at you with fear and pity, and I know that’s not what you want. 

You want to be heard, but that’s not the way you want to get their attention.

It’s time for the show. I appear. This will be fun.

I kidnap you, they don’t seem to mind. 

I think they are relieved, but I’ll not tell you that.

So here we are. In my domain, my half of the imagination. 

Sometimes it’s necessary being in a void, to feel something again.

You are expressionless and blank, just like a corpse.

I close my eyes and prepare a void for you to come back.

Everything is black, it looks like we are floating.

Now there’s a bit of light. Millions and millions of stars begin to appear far and far away.

There’s a deafening silence. Every breathing is acknowledged, every skipped one too.

And it’s time to break.

I catch you just before you fall and hold you while you cry.

You are sobbing. You are feeling again.

I know it’s not easy for you, but you have to let it go.

Let it all out, nerdy boy.

I’m here for you and I’m not letting you go.

Just breathe and let me do the hard work.

I’ll put you back together, I swear.

You start coming back, you look into my eyes and caress my cheek.

You thank me. You… smile at me and thank me.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding on, and you get closer.

Everything is gonna be alright, I swear.


	2. Podfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of self promo.  
> I’m starting a kind of Podfic collection.  
> This is the first one. 
> 
> I’m GabsReadsFanfics on Anchor.

If any of you is interested, [here](https://anchor.fm/gabs84/episodes/Still-feel--by-GabyEliAlexz-emg2la) is the Podfic of this work.


End file.
